Recently, technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, have witnessed a rapid increase in their use. Such technologies present a simulated environment (or a virtual world) to a user of a specialized device. In such instance, the user is provided with a greater feeling of immersion in the simulated environment, by using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy, that enhance the user's perception of reality around him/her.
Generally, devices such as virtual reality devices are used by the user to experience the simulated environment. In an example, the virtual reality device may be a binocular virtual reality device having one display per eye of the user. Furthermore, different two-dimensional images (also known as stereograms) are displayed on both displays of the binocular virtual reality device. Specifically, such different two-dimensional images are combined to create an illusion of depth and consequently, the combined image is projected onto the eyes of the user. Often, such different two-dimensional images may be captured and communicated by suitable imaging equipment, to the virtual reality devices.
However, conventionally employed imaging equipment have certain limitations. Firstly, the existing imaging equipment are limited in their ability to capture two-dimensional images of a very high resolution. Moreover, the imaging equipment requires an impractical number of photo sensors to replicate visual acuity of human visual system in the captured two-dimensional images. Secondly, the imaging equipment requires large bandwidth to communicate the captured two-dimensional images to the virtual reality devices. Consequently, there exist limitations in meeting data throughput limitations of a communication network between the imaging equipment and the virtual reality devices. Thirdly, the imaging equipment consume significant amount of power to capture, process and communicate the captured two-dimensional images to the virtual reality devices.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with imaging equipment associated with virtual reality devices.